


The Best Sound in the World

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, Presents, laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Christmas morning, Kurt and Blaine's daughter's laughter fills the air.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Laugh
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154400555165/the-best-sound-in-the-world

When Kurt and Blaine woke on Christmas morning, it was strangely after six am. Normally, their daughter would have bounced into their room at dawn screaming that Santa had come. This time, though, there was silence and the smell of cinnamon rolls permeated the air. That’s when they remembered that they were in Ohio staying with Burt and Carole.

They slowly got up from the bed and crept down the stairs in their Christmas pajamas that Carole had provided them with. Suddenly, just as Kurt and Blaine reached the bottom of the stairs, laughter filled the air. They smiled at their daughter’s laugh and proceeded to walk into the living room where they found Elizabeth sitting on the floor surrounded by the toys and games that Kurt and Blaine had set out after she had fallen asleep. Burt was seated in his chair by the Christmas tree, and Carole was sitting on one end of the couch.

“Merry Christmas!” Kurt said joyfully as he and Blaine emerged from the stairwell and sat down on the sofa along with Carole. 

“Look what Santa brought me!” Elizabeth exclaimed cheerfully as she grabbed one of the presents from underneath the tree and walked over to her fathers. “It’s exactly what I asked for!”

“Imagine that!” Blaine said, taking the box from his daughter to open it for her. 

“Yay!” she said excitedly as Blaine handed the box back to her.

The rest of the morning played out similarly. Kurt and Blaine helped Elizabeth get her toys and games out of the boxes. They sat around as she played and laughed, which in Kurt and Blaine’s opinion was the best sound in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154400555165/the-best-sound-in-the-world


End file.
